thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Troublemaker at bar
The unnamed troublemaker is a minor antagonist in Take a Right, where he was seen wreaking havoc at the bar in the pool section, as well as engaging in a bar fight with the four of the original 1984 Cobra Kai Dojo students (Johnny Lawrence, Tommy, Jimmy, and Bobby Brown), who are now old men. Appearance The troublemaker's first and so far only role was a minor role in Take a Right, where he is over at the pool table section, drunk wreaking havoc, and making unwanted sexual advances towards a good-looking waitress, just as the 1984 Cobra Kai gang (on a road trip, and taking a break), planning on playing pool, head over there. The troublemaker notices them, and they ask to play pool after him. Things then go downhill, when the troublemaker notices a terminally-ill and hospice-afflicted Tommy, and calls the latter, " the ugliest Make-A-Wish kid" he has ever seen. The troublemaker then goes on to continue insulting Tommy and the Cobra Kai gang, before brandishing him arm to attack them. However, Johnny grabs the troublemaker's arm (possibly snapping it), rips the latter's ear, and throws him to the ground. After that, a bar fight breaks out, when the troublemaker and some other drunk men attack the Cobras, who easily fend them off, using the karate they learned in 1984. However, at one point in the fight, the troublemaker does get Johnny in a choke hold at one point to [[Kreese]'s, after Johnny lost the all valley], only to be evaded, when Johnny smashes a glass by the waitress that the troublemaker preyed on in his troublemaker face. The troublemaker and the other guys are left groaning on the floor suffering brain damage, internal and external bleeding, bruises, and broken bones, as the Cobra Kai gang ditches the scene. Quotes "''That'''' is the ugliest Make-a-Wish kid I have ever seen in my life''" --The troublemaker insulting a terminally-ill Tommy, for the latter's hospice-stricken visual condition. "Let me tell you my wish. You can suck my...." --The troublemaker is about to attack the Cobra Kai gang, when he is defensively put in an arm-bar by Johnny, who also ripped the troublemaker's ear, and threw him to the ground. "Whoa, whoa. Where are you going, honey? We are just getting to know each other" --The troublemaker making unwanted sexual advances towards a good-looking waitress at the bar. "Is there something I can help you with, boss?" --The troublemaker to Johnny, after noticing the Cobra Kai gang's presence in the pool area. Physical appearance The unnamed troublemaker is shown to be a stereotypical meathead thug: Muscular, facial hair, and wearing ear designs. He has slight facial fair. He is portrayed by Scott Mann. Trivia * The unnamed troublemaker can be compared to the following characters: ** Kreese - Although at different times, both put Johnny Lawrence in a choke hold, which got evaded, by someone else physically helping out: *** Kreese, furious with Johnny (a then 17 year old boy) for losing to Daniel in the 1984 all-valley tournament, seized Johnny and put him in a choke hold, despite the other four cobras protesting for Kreese to stop, that Johnny did his best, and that Kreese was hurting him. Mr. Miyagi then came and ordered Kreese to let Johnny go. When Kreese did not do so, Miyagi swiped Johnny from the latter's grip, and humiliated Kreese for his "no-mercy" (almost delivering a fatal strike, but instead honking Kreese's nose) and "strike-first" (letting Kreese throw the first punch just dodging with both hands, each breaking a car window and bloodying that hand) principles. *** The troublemaker, while the cobras, him, and some other guys are engaging in a bar fight, fiercely slammed Johnny (a now 51 year old man) against a wall and got the latter in a tight choke hold, that looked hard to evade with karate. The waitress the troublemaker preyed on earlier, onlooking the scene, got shocked, and also mad at the troublemaker for making unwanted sexual advances handed a glass to choke held Johnny, who smashed the glass against the troublemaker's face, evading the grip. **** One difference in what the savior's did is what exactly they did: ***** Mr. Miyagi intervened directly, by grabbing Johnny out of Kreese's choke hold. ***** The waitress, unlike Miyagi, helped Johnny do it himself, by only providing Johnny with a glass, with which the latter used to smash the troublemaker with. ** Johnny and his friends may have intervened, as seeing the troublemaker prey on the waitress might have reminded Johnny of how he treated Ali, during the beach party. Category:Villains Category:Troublemakers Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Unnamed Characters